Talk:Unidentified Research Object
For those who decide to go this route, I traded about 3stacks of Murex Spicules and have gotten 4BRDs and 2MNKs, no BLU or PLD. Small sample I suppose... --Deiopea -After about 3 stacks I now have 4MNK 2PLD 1BRD 6BLU --Leknaat 21:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) -Does anyone know a good place to farm these? Drop rate is so crappy. I've been farming at Vunkerl, but I keep running out of time before I can get more than 2, even with 100+ minutes at start. Do people party for these? --Kim2jy] 13:33, September 20, 2010 (EDT) -They are decent to farm on Rock Murex in Abyssea - Attohwa near the start after going past first bridge area. Geoff3532 01:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) -Gambled 400k on a stack of Spicules to try this and got 2x MNK, 1xBLU, and 1xPLD. It might be more cost effective to just buy the seals individually... Or solo the NMs yourself. :\ --Eremes 21:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) -So far traded in 4 stacks and have received 5 BRD, 3 MNK, 2 BLU, and 2 PLD. Such a waste of gil.--Stoneward 06:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) -Total numbers so far: 2 PLD, 8 BLU, 7 BRD 9 MNK in 79 trades. Removed other lines and just totaled them here. Lyall 03:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) -At least 70 trades: 9 brd, 6 pld, 1 blu, 2 mnk.. great work SE. I only wanted the blu seals.... /em refrains from typing a pageful of profanities. Thanks for making me waste over 1.5m on this shit Mayoyama of Shiva *After about 130 trades now up to 12BRD, 8PLD, 4BLU and 4 MNK. >.> -My Results so far: 40 trades = 2 BRD, 6 MNK, 2 PLD, 3 BLU. user:Felos 00:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) -Removing the mention about Apple Pie trade being required to enable seals. I don't have the gil to actively try this for seals, but I picked up a Spicule while farming and traded it to her and received a BLU seal. Never gave her any Apple Pie. --Sebastion 19:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) -Here is a bigger sample size: 178 trade ins: 7 Blu, 21 Brd, 5 Pld, 16 Mnk. I wish you couldn't get more than 8 of any one job. I found an interesting trend after my initial post here. It has held true for 25 trades. Basically, make a trade early in the gameday AND gamehour, and any trades that gameday/hour are the same. I don't know if this is a structured thing, as in what I post will happen to you if you do trades same time/day, but at the least make a trade early in gameday and hour (i.e 1:00-1:59 Earthsday), if you like the seal go back quickly and try again in same gameday AND gamehour. I went from 1 out of 50 trades for blu seals, to 1 out of 6. I would have kept up with doing multiple trades per gameday to keep the trend alive, but I ran out of spicules! If anything, if this is even kind of true, this should lower the number of non-seal trades. I will farm more and try again since I need 1 more blu seal. I will aim for the latter half of Earthsday to compare my results. :Earthday: *17:00 3 trades, 3 brd (yay for the 20+ brd seals...) *18:00 3 trades, all cruor *19:00 2 trades, 2 blu *20:00 3 trades, 3 cruor *21:00 2 trades, 2 mnk *22:00-2:00 6 trades. all cruor :Watersday: *2:00 2 trades, 2 blu *3:00 1 trade, cruor (stopped multiple trades in same gameday) *4:00 missed, I was typing here *5:00-11:00 6 trades, all cruor *11:00 1 trade, pld (ran out) Side notes: I farmed all of these and I found the best drop rate was Abyssea - Attohwa, 1 per 5 (with TH5), though best despoil rate was in Abyssea - Vunkerl, 1 per 5 attempts. Shumanfoo 19 & 22 Dec 2010 -Ive Now traded 47 Spicules and these are my results BLU 6 BRD 2 MNK 9 PLD 5 From this (in my experience) it seems that BLU and MNK do NOT have the same drop rate and BRD has a substantially lower drop rate you can also see that seals from this quest have a drop rate of around 48-50 % for any one seal. one qualifying comment, I noticed that if I speak to the NPC from behind her and trade from behind her using "/item "Murex Spicule" " the drop rate increased subsantially. I trade 12 with recieving only 2 seals, this equates to a 16-18 % drop rate (BLU and BRD) from speaking infront of her and trading infront of her. If you assume speaking and trading from behind her does enhance seal chance then the drop rate from behind her is somewhere around the 55-58 mark% for any one seal. I think more compreshensive data needs to be gathered on this quest, happy hunting--Silvermane1980 14:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Just got done doing at least 11 stacks, but i noticed on Darks day she seemed to give out more seals than any other day. --Firelurker456 19:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) -Again, shame on SE for making a quest where the only answer is "look it up online" or "brute force". Are you supposed to buy every sweet in the AH and trade them one by one until you find she likes apple pie?--BeastlyHorror (talk) 03:05, March 3, 2014 (UTC)